Lost and Found
by NextNewAge
Summary: Mewtwo is an anti-social pokemon. He abandoned the world and went into hiding. Not even Arceus could find him. But what happens when he finds "the one"? What happens when an unknown enemy threatens to take her from him forever? Mewtwo is powerful, but even the worlds most powerful pokemon can be defeated with the right tools.


Distance….. that's the only thing he needed. He didn't need others. He was better left forgotten for the rest of time, even by his fellow pokemon. A sigh escapes his lips as he looked down at a small puddle. He saw his reflection. He saw Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon ever created.

"But why was I created? To only serve humans? There must be something more to me." He sits himself down to ponder, "I am alone. I am immortal. I have everything I need. But… why do I feel so empty?"

He frowns in annoyance. He has been having a strange feeling. He never felt like this before. What was going on with him?

"Maybe I have this feeling because I haven't seen the other Legendaries in a couple years." He sighs and leans back against the wall of the abandoned house he claimed as his home. No other pokemon lived here. He checked.

Suddenly, something passed through the mental barrier he's created around his home. It was fast. Just as fast as a jet plane. Mewtwo stood and turned to the entrance to the house. He was ready for a fight. A figure stopped in the light, floating there. Mewtwo squinted to see who it was.

"Who's there?"

"I finally found you. It's Latias."

Mewtwo went quiet. Latias was the only one besides Mew to truly accept him. About 20 years ago, Mewtwo disappeared and not even Arceus could find him. Mewtwo looked away.

"What do you want Latias?" He mumbled.

"I want you to come back. I was so worried."

Mewtwo let out a growl. "No one wants me. I am destined to be alone for all of eternity."

Latias floated into the house. "I miss you Mewtwo. Please come back." Mewtwo sighed and sat back down. Latias lowers her head and nods. "I see. Very well. I will leave you in piece."

The Psychic/Dragon type turns to leave, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. She quickly turns back to the feline-like legend behind her. "Why do you try so hard, Latias?"

The red dragon smiles softly. "I lost my brother when we tried to help the humans. You were created by humans. I guess…. you remind me of him in a way. You were both strong and stubborn."

Mewtwo let out a chuckle. "Well he passed the stubbornness onto you. I will think about joining you at the next meeting."

Latias' eyes lit up and she tackles Mewtwo, hugging him tightly. "OH THANK YOU! I'll Mew. She'll be so glad!"

Mewtwo smiles as he feels her arms wrap around him. He slowly wraps an arm around the dragons shoulders. He was happy for once in a long time. "I have decided."

Latias blinks. "Well that was fast."

Mewtwo looks down at her. "I will come to th-"

He's cut off suddenly as Latias presses her lips to his. His eyes widen in surprise. Latias was…. kissing him. Her eyes were closed. Mewtwo smiles and returns the kiss. Her lips felt so soft. He places a hand on her side, just below her wing, and closes his eyes.

Latias' eyes slowly flutter open. She quickly realizes what was happening and breaks the kiss, blushing a whole new shade of red. "Mewtwo…. I'm sorry."

Mewtwo looks down. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have stopped you. So when is the next meeting?"

Latias turns to leave. "In four days. You should know the location."

Mewtwo turns and nods. Latias smiles faintly. "See you there." Mewto smiles back as she turns and leaves. He could feel the strange feeling slowly returning as she disappeared in the distance.

"So that's what it is…." He sighs and places a hand on the spot where his heart would be. "Lonliness… such a powerful thing." He leans back against the wall. He thought of Latias and slowly, ever so slowly, that feeling retreated once again back into the bottom of his heart.

"Those meetings might have a purpose after all."

*TIME SKIP! :D *

Mewtwo woke early. Tomorrow was the date for the meeting. He has to leave today if he wants to make it there on time. He sits up on the hay bed he made and slides off it. He stands up and stretches. He walks out the house, smiling softly. The ground below him seems to waver as he starts up his powerful psychic powers. He blasts away from the house, kicking up a large cloud of dust. He was going his full speed. He wanted to see Latias again. No. He needed to see her again.

He flew past mountains and forests. The world seemed to blurr around him. He had something very important to give her. Something that would show her his feelings.

At the meeting spot, just about all the other legends have gathered. They were conversing amongst themselves, talking about recent battles. As soon as Mewtwo walked in, everyone went quiet.

He looks around. "Why do you all seem surprised to see me? Latias invited me."

The legendary pokemon looked nervously at each other. The only two that seemed confused besides Mewtwo were Rayquaza and Latios.

Arceus sighs. "Latias….. never reported back to me." Mewtwo paled. Rayquaza growled loudly.

"Why are we just finding out about this?!" Latios barked. His eyes started to tear up. "Why didn't I sense her?" He staggers a bit, looking a bit ill.

"Because she can be replaced. I didn't need you two to do something ra-"

"How can you say that?" A voice rose up from the back.

Everyone looked at Mewtwo. The aura around him was bright red. His body was trembling in frustration. "How can…" He clenches his hand and goes to turn around.

'I forbid you to go after her."

Mewtwo stops "... I don't listen to you, Arceus."

Arceus frowns. "Do I have to use force?" Mewtwo continues his leave. "STOP HIM!"

Zekrom was the first to move. She readied her Fusion Bolt and charged at the feline-like pokemon. She never reached him. Something- or someone- got in her way. A huge explosion erupted, creating a cloud of dust. The silence is deafening as the other wait for the cloud to clear.

Zekrom lay on the ground, a shocked expression on her face. Rayquaza floats in front of her, in his Mega form. Latios next to him, Mega as well.

"Mewtwo…"

"Rayquaza."

"Save my daughter. Latios and I will hold the others here."

Mewtwo smiles and nods. He floats up a bit and bolts out of the Hall of Origins. Arceus, as well at the rest of the legends, look upon Rayquaza and Latios whom seemed ready to take on anyone who tried to pass them.

Mewtwo flies as fast as he can. His eyes slightly closed as he breaks through the sound barrier. His psychic powers were scanning as far as they could, searching for any signs of the red dragon. Mewtwo's heart was racing. This was another feeling he was not use to.

As he searched, he sensed distress. It wasn't Latias, but it was coming towards him very rapidly. He glances over to where he sensed it. That's where he saw it. It was a Butterfree with a small Caterpie on her back. Swarming around her were dozens of bird pokemon. Mewtwo would have let nature take its course… if he didn't sense Latias' down coat on the bird pokemon's claws.

Something inside him flared. He instantly changed course and headed straight towards the flock. The bird pokemon noticed him, but seconds too late. Mewtwo burst into the crowd, an Electro Ball in one hand and a Psycho Cut in the other. Most of the Flying-types fell before they even knew what was happening. Butterfree and Caterpie watched on, frozen in shock as the legendary battled right in front of their eyes.


End file.
